Peter Yogorov
| latest = }} Peter I. Yogorov is the elder son of Ivan Yogorov and Laszlo Yogorov's brother. Like his brother, he is a high-ranking member of the Russian Mafia; working as an enforcer with his brother. He is Carl Elias' enemy. Biography During their group's war for control over Brighton Beach with Elias, Peter and his brother got a tip on Elias' meeting with mobster Benny D'Agostino - an Italian mob boss and one of Elias' top soldiers. Seeking to kill Elias to avenge the deaths of Russian Mafia members killed by Elias, including their uncle; Peter, his brother and a crew of mobsters went to ambush the meeting. Peter was present when Laszlo killed Benny, and were later able to track down and injure Elias, but Peter was identified leading the hunt for Elias by the police, and so he was arrested by Detectives Carter and Szymanski for Benny's murder. Elias was able to escape with Reese's assistance, and injured Laszlo; leaving him to be arrested as well, and later ordering their father's death. After Elias had Ivan killed, Peter was left in charge of the Russian Mafia, running the Mafia while remaining in prison with his brother, awaiting trial with him on a dozen different counts, until Peter was approached by HR (who Peter believed was finished) - the head of HR, Alonzo Quinn, decided to start making an alliance with the Russians in order to secure funds for the rebuilding of HR after their partnership with Elias ended. . ]]Peter met with Quinn and Patrick Simmons and decided to forge a new partnership with HR as long as Quinn could get him and his brother freed. As a result, Detective Szymanski was framed and later killed to stop him from testifying against the Yogorovs. With Quinn's help, Peter maneuvered people in prison around Elias; having several of Elias' men transferred elsewhere, and his own moved into place. Peter then started to make his move and arranged a drive-by shooting resulting in the deaths of two of Elias' soldiers and one innocent civilian. HR member Raymond Terney was assigned the case to cover the Russians tracks. After threatening Carter, Terney and Yogorov plotted to murder Elias. Terney arranges a prison transfer to Elias but instead Terney and Peter take Elias out into the woods to execute him. While showing nothing but derision for Terney as he is a corrupt cop, Elias respects Peter who he knows is acting due to the rules of their way of life and out of revenge for Elias murdering his father. Before the two can execute Elias, a masked Carter arrives, having learned of the plot through a forced pairing of Terney's cell phone. Carter shoots Terney in the arm causing Peter to take aim at her. Carter shoots Peter non-fatally, knocks out Terney and takes Elias with neither man knowing who Elias' rescuer was. holding Yogorov. ]] Peter set up a meeting with Terney and Simmons of HR about their drug manufacturing operation and how Peter was to hold a meeting with all of the big drug dealers where the Russians would make it clear that the dealers now had to sell the new drug rather than the old drugs. During the meeting, Peter was confident they were safe as there was no cameras around, but was unaware that Carter was running surveillance from a distance using a camera with a telephoto lens and a forced pairing of Terney's phone which she'd been using to track him. Later, after Genrika Zhirova was kidnapped, Shaw sedated Peter's guards and took him captive. Shaw questioned Peter on the drug operation and Genrika's kidnapping. While Peter didn't deny the drug operation, he told her he had no part of Genrika's kidnapping as he had some morals unlike HR. Peter was forced to help Shaw contact Simmons to make a trade while Shaw performed a blood transfusion from Peter to herself to replace the blood she lost after she got shot. After the death of Raymond Terney Yogorov starts to make preparations for the next drug shipment to restock the shelves for HR. After the drugs are prepared and packaged onto a truck for transport Yogorov and his subordinate Nikolai Yurlov meets with Simmons and Terney's replacement, a shadowy HR cop Detective Stanley Mitchell only to discover that HR have raised the price for protection for the drug shipment. Yogorov walks off saying that he is paying too much and is not getting what the original deal is. With tensions building between the syndicates after the drugs go missing Yogorov calls Quinn and threatens him and the prime HR members who are his main associates namely Simmons and Mitchell. After the 'attempted assassination' of Quinn the war bursts out and most of the Russian mafia are arrested. Peter tries to make contact with his subordinate Nikolai but he is arrested by Mitchell who is preparing to kill the top ranks of the syndicate. While leaving a message for Nikolai Peter answers the door discovering that it's Joss Carter. Carter offers Yogorov a choice come with her or be arrested. Carter takes Peter into protective custody. Carter pressures Yogorov to sign a statement and tells him that HR is converging on his brother Laszlo. Carter tells him that if he signs the statement about HR and Quinn it can be implemented to move Laszlo to a safer facility and will be released from the HR loop. Peter signs it and tells Carter to choose wisely as she is getting an arrest warrant for Quinn. Carter leaves Peter in protective custody in Bedford. After the death of Carter and the HR takedown it's unknown where Yogorov is. It is suspected that Yogorov was in jail but it's probably proved wrong when six armed Russians try to track down Simmons after Carter's death. It can be said that he is trying to avenge Carter but it's unknown. Known Victims *Benjamin D'Agostino: shot several times in the chest by Peter and Lazlo *Carl Elias: targeted to die twice; failed *John Reese: targeted to die; failed *Detective Cal Beecher: killed in a shootout on Yogorov's orders *Donnie: Beecher's CI, killed in a shootout on Yogorov's orders *The drive-by shooting: three fatalities **Two unnamed mobsters **One unnamed civilian Appearances Season 1 * Season 2 * * Season 3 * * Yogorov, Peter Yogorov, Peter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Persons of Interest Category:Incarcerated